


A Forbidden Love

by kay1991



Series: Mates of the Gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, The Fates - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay1991/pseuds/kay1991
Summary: A Forbidden Love that will change the world, or destory it...





	1. Chapter 1 Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story in the past but deleted it as it had to many mistakes and I was not sure if I wanted to continue it but now I plan to

12 months ago

I was watching over humans as I usually do, board out of my mind. There is nothing I have not done in my very long life. I have watched Cities rise and fall, I have watched humans at the best and worst. I have seen the extinction of species and the discovery of others. I watched the paranormals come out of hiding and I watched the war that followed. I watched the peace at the end of a 100-year battle. I have seen it all but the one thing that has always amazed me is love. It is one thing I have never experienced, I have seen it more times than I can count and I still don’t understand it. How it can either make a person so strong they can face anything or it can destroy a person completely. It is something I vowed would never happen to me. I will never give anyone that kind of power over me.

So there I was watching over the humans as usual when my brother Zeus came over to me and said "I have a task I need to you do for me, my brother"  
I replied "of course what is it"  
Zeus looks nervous for a moment then says "I need you to protect a human well he is not actually human he is a werewolf an omega if am not mistaken"  
"Why do you need me to protect a werewolf we don’t usually interfere with humans"  
"It’s a promise I made a few years ago to a woman that I would protect her son. He is the first true omega to be born for 200 years since before the war. He needs to be protected from all the alphas that will try to claim him. He has an ability that will manifest when he mates. We don’t know what ability he will have, only that it will make him desirable to all wolfs. They will fight over him. It could cause a war between the packs. So will you do it you’re the only one I can trust? I would go myself but you know I cannot leave the heavens, there’s too much that needs to be done"  
I have never seen my brother so worked up over a human so I know this must be important to him "I will do it brother but I need to do it my way"  
Zeus nods his head at me "of course"  
"So what do I need to know?"  
"Well his name is Connor Reilly he is 23 years old and he is from Canada. He belongs to a pack called the Sons of Anarchy"  
"Ok wait did you say his pack is called the Sons of Anarchy sound like a TV show"  
Zeus laughs at my joke.  
"So do I need to worry about his pack?"  
"No his alpha is a really good man his name is Jax his mate is called Antony"  
"Ok I will leave as soon as I have packed a bag any idea how long I will be on protection duty"  
“just until he mates his scent as an omega will change to that of his mate so the alphas won't be able to scent him”  
I turn around to say goodbye to my brother. I go to my room although I don’t need to sleep so I don’t have a bed I do have my own suit filled with all the things I love like music, books, and movies. I am a total geek when my bags packed with the things I will need I turn around and just look at my room. I won't be seeing it for a while. I go to the portal that will take me to earth and from there I will teleport to Canada. Hey being a god does have its perks.

I arrive at the Sons of Anarchy pack and make my way to where my brother said Connor lives. Zeus also said Connor would be expecting me although he doesn’t know I am a god just that I am there to protect him. I walk up to his cabin door and knock. There is no answer at first so I knock again. When he opens the door in a towel my mouth falls open. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my very long life. He is simply gorgeous with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and a body to die for I can feel my cock harden I hope he doesn’t notice.  
“Who are you?”  
“Hi my name is Poseidon I was told you were expecting me”  
“Oh right yeah your Zeus brother come on in. I just got out the shower would you mind waiting in the living room while I throw on some clothes”  
“Not at all take your time” I walk over to the couch and look around his house. It is nice feels homely the couch is brown and the walls are white and beige he has a large fire going. It's cozy I can see him late at night curled up reading a book.  
Conner walks back into the room about 5 minutes later dressed in jeans and a T-shirt  
“So how is this going to work? are you just going to follow me around and how long will you be staying?”  
“Yeah basically and I stay until you find your mate”  
I can see Connor blush at the mate comment, humans are so weird about sex it's so natural. Why feel embarrassed every one does it there is nothing to be ashamed about  
“right so I need to go and see my alpha to tell him your here I need to ask you though before we go what are you a paranormal or human I can't seem to scent you”  
I don’t know what to say to that. I can change into anything I want but I would be lying to him if I told him I was a shifter, so I decided to go with the truth at least part of it. “am paranormal but am not ready to tell you what type yet. All you need to know is that unless there is a threat in this pack towards you then no harm will come to anyone in this pack. I also won’t challenge your alpha. I am here to protect you that is all’  
I can see Connor want to say more on the subject but I move towards the door.  
“I will always be in front of you or beside you when we go anywhere. You will do what I say without question when it comes to your safety, my word is law do you understand”  
Conner looks shocked “no I don’t I am not a pet you can command do you understand I don’t even know who or what you are!”  
“I am here to protect you that’s all you need to know and you will do what I say when I say or I will make you. Do you understand”  
I watch as Connor storms off in a huff. God why did I tell Zeus I would do this, not only is Connor annoying but he is so sexy when he is pissed off. I know nothing can come of this so I need to protect him and have a little time alone with him as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Connor

Connor  
I made my back to my cottage and all I could think was who did this guy think he was. Thinking he can come into my life out of nowhere and think he can tell me what to do. I don’t care how hot he is the only people who tell me what to do is my alpha. God I can’t believe the cheek of him. I slam my door then walk to my room and shut the door behind me. I pull off my pants and stroke my dick because it has been hard since the moment I met the man. The scent he is giving off is driving me crazy with how hard my cock is it doesn’t take long for me to come. I don’t know what’s wrong with me I am never out of this control. I have never even had sex the only thing I can think is Poseidon is my mate but that’s impossible. Nobody has had a true mate for over 200 years not since the last omega was born, but there is no other explanation for it. I decide am not going to tell him, it will just be another reason he thinks he can control me. I think am just going to go to bed its been a long day with a bit of luck when I wake up in the morning this would have all just been a really bad dream or a really bad joke. Either way as long as it not real I will be happy.

I wake up the next morning, not really been able to sleep. All I can think about is the tall dark gorgeous stranger in my living room. Currently drinking my coffee like he owns the place. I walk over and make myself a cup then go to sit down beside him at the table.  
“Good morning”  
“Morning” Poseidon replies  
“so I figured something out yesterday I wasn’t going to tell you but its driving me nuts and I don’t want it to mean anything and am rambling I do that when am nervous”  
“Its ok takes a breath and tell me”  
“I think you’re my mate”  
The colour drains from Poseidon face he jumps up and says  
“Sorry your mistaken am not your mate there is no way for that to be true you must be wrong”  
“Am not mistaken Poseidon that’s a pretty big thing to be wrong about I know you’re my mate I can scent it”  
“No that’s not true am sorry but I have to go I will be back don’t go anywhere outside this pack territory until I return”  
Then he gets up and just leaves. I sit alone in my kitchen with a pain in my heart my own mate doesn’t want me. I think well that ok I don’t want him he can fuck himself I have been fine on my own all my life fuck if I need him.

3 days later  
I still haven’t seen or heard from Poseidon since our little talk and it pisses me off. He’s paranormal, he knows how rare it is to find your true mate and he just gets off and leaves. Well I have decided am going to leave for a bit. I’m going to go on a cross country drive. Its something I always wanted to do, see the country a bit more. I already spoke to my alpha he didn’t agree that I should go alone but he didn’t order me to stay. All my stuff is packed in the car and I’ve said all my goodbyes to the pack. I don’t know how long I will be gone I just need some time to clear my head think about things a bit. Maybe this will be the best decision I have ever made who knows.

The pack is located in little bear lake in Saskatchewan Canada its in the national hills provinces park. I decide the first place am going to go is to see Athabasca glacier its about 13 hours drive. I am setting off early so I should make It a little after dark then I will camp out for the night and head off the next night.  
I arrive just after dark the glacier is so beautiful it takes my breath away. I am sitting there on my own then the next thing I know Poseidon is next to me I jump about a foot up in the air.  
“What the fuck are you doing here I thought I had seen the last of you how did you find me”  
“I always know where you are. I am sorry I didn’t come back sooner but I had a few things to sort out. I thought I told you to stay on pack land instead I find you out here by yourself, where any alpha can find you what were you thinking”  
“I was thinking its none of your business what I do. This is something I wanted to do for a while now seemed like a good time as any and what do you mean any alpha why would a alpha want me am a nobody”  
“Don’t you know what you are?”  
“Yes am a wolf and an Aquarius what I don’t know is what you are”  
“How don’t you know?”  
“How don’t I know what?”  
“That you’re an omega. The first true omega in over 200 years. I don’t understand how you don’t know this, didn’t your parents or your alpha ever tell you”  
“My parents are dead and no my alpha never told me”  
I can’t believe this it can’t be true. There is no way am an omega there would have been alphas after me long before now.  
“If am an omega then why has nobody been after me”  
“They have its just you alpha masked your scent and my brother has killed anyone who got to close to you”  
I can’t breathe I literally can’t catch my breath. Am having a panic attack. Poseidon takes my head and puts it between my knees, it helps and after a few minutes I calm enough to be able to talk.  
“Why didn’t anyone ever tell me. I feel like I’ve been lied to my whole life. I deserved the truth is this why you ran when I told you was my mate”  
“I think nobody told you to protect you and no that’s not why I ran. I ran because where am from its not possible for us to mate with a human”  
“Am not human am a werewolf”  
“Doesn’t matter you have human in you”  
“And you don’t. What are you Poseidon?”  
“I can’t tell you Connor”  
“Don’t you trust me?”  
“I don’t know you”  
I think it would have hurt less if he stabbed me in the chest. I cant believe he doesn’t trust me, am his mate. Am I that horrible that my own mate doesn’t want me. He makes some stupid excuse that he can’t mate with a human. Well that fine I don’t need him anyway maybe if I say it enough it will be true.  
“I release from your promise you can leave now”  
“Connor you can’t release me it doesn’t work that way. It wasn’t you I made the promise to. It was my brother and am going nowhere”  
“fine I seen a bar a few miles back. You can come if you want but I plan to get fucked up drunk don’t bother me I wont bother you”

We reach the bar about 15 minutes later I go in an order 3 tequila shots. I drink one after the other thank god its just a myth werewolf cant get drunk. After about the 5th shot am getting a nice buzz I move on to vodka. By the end of the hour I don’t even care that my mate doesn’t want me. Screw him fuck I wish he’d screw me but oh well there is a hot dude in the corner who is looking at me with lust in his eyes. I walk over ask him to dance. We are on the dance floor am rubbing against his hard cock trying to get hard my self, but my stupid dick doesn’t want to play. It only want Poseidon. Fuck what if I cant get hard without him, that thought sends a shiver through me. I dance the night away with what ever his name is giving little kisses here and there.


	3. Chapter 3 Poseidon

Poseidon  
I can’t believe the way Connor is acting. Well ever heard that saying “if you can't beat them well fuck it might as well join them” I order a whiskey on the rocks and proceed to get shit faced. I can feel myself getting angry at everything, but the more I drink the less I remember why I cant be with Connor. I go over to him push the douche bag away. I take Connor in my arms and fly us back to the campsite. He pushes me away and shouts “What the fuck just happened. Who do you think you are you fucking dickhead! I see how it is you don’t want me but don’t want anyone else to have me fuck you”  
“No, I’d rather fuck you now shut up and kiss me”  
I take Connors mouth in a kiss like am fucking it. Pushing my tongue down his throat. By the sound, Connor is making he’s loving it as much as me. I wave my hand our clothes are gone. I rut against his hard cock pushing him down under me. I grab some lube out of Connors bag kiss my way down his stomach stopping to bite his nipples, until he moaning begging for more. I go lower putting his 8inch cock in my mouth while pushing one finger into his tight hole fuck he feels like a virgin. somewhere In the back of my mind, I know that he is, but I just can't think at that moment. His scent and moans are driving me insane. He is begging for more. I push 2 fingers into his hungry hole fuck the way his body is pulling me in, its like he was made just for me. When he can take all 4 fingers I pull them out and replace them with my 11inch cock. I push in slowly. I can see he is in a bit of pain but I know it will hurt more if I pull out. Finally after what feels like the day he nods he ready for me to move. I pull out and thrust back into his body. He arches up and he screams his cock leaking precome like a fucking tap. He begs for more for harder and faster. I take him at his word, I ram into his with all my strength pushing him up the tent. He just begs for more I can feel myself close to coming. I reach for his cock pulling it until he cums with a roar as he does he leans forward and bites my neck. That is what pushes me over the edge I cum so hard I blacked out for a couple of seconds. When I come to Connor is already passed out with a smile on his face. He looks so beautiful then reality comes back to me what the fuck have I done!

I clean us up and I know it’s a dickhead move but I have to go and see my brother. I will be back before he wakes up. When I get there, Zeus is waiting for me. By the look on his face, he knows what’s happened. He is a god, after all, there was no way to hide it.  
“Oh, brother you have fucked up royally. What were you thinking”  
“I wasn’t thinking Zeus but it’s not what you think. I didn’t have a choice not really”  
“Oh did the tiny omega take advantage of you”  
“Don’t be a dick Zeus he is my mate. You have no idea how hard it is to stay away from him”  
“Well, you will be staying away from him. You will not contact him. You will not watch over him. Under our laws, I should kill him now and throw you in jail”  
“Zeus you can do what you want with me, but please don’t touch him. I love him it was all my fault”  
“I won't hurt his brother but you can’ be near him. I can't let this go you know there have to be consequences. Not even you are immune to the law. I sentence you to 100 years in Tartarus”  
“But that 6 months on earth. I can’t just leave without explaining to him where and why I have to leave him”  
Zeus looks so angry. I have never seen my brother this mad not at me anyway.  
“YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, BROTHER. THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER REPORT YOUR SELF TO TARTARUS OR I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF”  
I know I have made a mess of this situation. I also know that things could have turned out worse. I broke the most sacred law we have. I am just sorry that I couldn’t tell Conner that I wouldn’t change what happened and that I love him but most of all I wish I could be with him.

“Am sorry Connor please forgive me”


	4. Chapter 4 Connor

I woke feeling sore in all the right places. I turn over expecting to see Poseidon instead I see the bed empty. He must have gone to the little boys bush or for a drink. So I get up get dressed then go and look for him.  
After an hour of not finding him, I give up. He must have left me again  
“well why would he want to stay. He got what he wanted. God I can’t believe how stupid I have been, just cause he was my mate doesn’t mean he wants to be with me”  
I stay there all day just look at the beautiful view in front of me then decide that its time to move on.

3 months later  
I have been on the road for over 3 months, now I have seen everything I wanted to see. For the past few weeks, I have been getting sicker and sicker. At first, I thought it was a stomach bug but now am not so sure. I have decided its time to head home back to the pack in a little over an hour I will be home I already called my alpha he has the pack doctor waiting to see me as soon as I arrive am a little afraid of what he might find.

I walk in and see my alpha. The pack doctor is waiting for me on the couch. My alpha walks over to me and hugs me.  
“its good to see your pup”  
“am not a pup Jax am a grown ass man” I laugh  
I walk over and hug the doctor.  
“hey doc nice to see you and thanks for coming”  
“no problem Conner now want to tell me what been happening”  
We sit down on the couch and I feel so nervous. My hands are shaking my heart is racing.  
“I’ve been feeling really sick and going dizzy for the past couple of weeks and I have been having really bad mood swings. I have also been having really weird dreams”  
My alpha is the first to speak  
“have you told Poseidon what’s been happening”  
“I haven’t seen Poseidon in over 3 months”  
“so you have been alone for 3 months where any alpha could have found you. Conner, you should have come home as soon as he left”  
“I know Jax but I needed time and am still angry with you for not telling me about who I am”  
“Conner I never told you to keep you safe”  
“how does not knowing who I am keep me safe Jax am not being disrespectable but you should have told”  
“I know I should have but at the time I thought I was making the right choice by you we will talk about this later right now we need to find out what’s happening with you”  
The doctor comes over to examine me he checks my stomach then listens to my heart when he checks my heart he goes really pale  
“doc what wrong”  
“Connor did you mate with someone while you were away”  
I can feel the blood rush to my face I feel so embarrassed  
“um yeah but what does that have to do with anything”  
“it seems we found out your power”  
“what how what is it”  
“Connor it seems your pregnant”  
“AM WHAT!”  
“your pregnant Connor I’m positive”  
I can’t think everything goes blank for a second what am I going to do am still a child myself  
“THAT STUPID RAT BASTARD”


	5. Chapter 5 connor

I headed back home, My mind spinning out of control. How could this be happening? I don't know how to raise a kid or be a father but most of all I don't know how I can do this alone.  
When I get inside my house I break down crying. This can't be happening how could I be so stupid having sex with someone I don't know, ok he was my mate and my heart is being torn apart knowing he doesn't want me.  
I know I have to make a choice about what am going to do, but what I do know is that no matter that this shouldn't be possible. I am keeping my baby I place my hand on my stomach as if I can feel my little miracle.  
"Just you and me huh we will be ok I promise"

2 months later  
It's getting harder the bigger I get to get out of bed. I can feel my baby moving inside me. It feels amazing I can't believe how quick the past 2 months have gone. I haven't heard from Poseidon, I still think about him every day but I know I won't see him again. and as much as it kills me that my own mate doesn't want me. I have to carry on for the sake of my baby. I can't believe how much the pack has supported me especially Jax. He has had a room built onto the pack house for when I give birth in a little over 4 months. Turns out I will need to have c-section which I am actually relieved about. I couldn't imagine what other ways to give birth. Jax has also given me my own guard his name is blaze he is absolutely gorgeous and in another life, I would have fancied him. But now no one compares to Poseidon. How sad is that I am pining for a man that hasn't given me another thought. Today I find out what am having. It's exciting finally finding if my little miracle is a boy or girl. I've also been wondering if he to she will be a wolf like me or whatever Poseidon was we won't know until it's born.

I arrive at the room Jax made for me. The doctor already there by the bed waiting for me.  
"Hi doc"  
"Hello Connor how are you feeling"  
"Fine tired and fat but happy "  
"Connor your not fat your beautiful and feeling tired is normal at this point are you ready for this"  
"Yep"  
I go and sit on the bed. The doctor lifts up my shirt and puts gel on my stomach. He rubs the scan machine over my stomach. I can hear my baby's heartbeat. It always brings tears to my eyes it's times like this I wish Poseidon was here.  
"Well, everything is normal. Although it appears you are carrying more water than normal, but it's nothing to worry about. Now are you sure you wish to know the baby's sex"  
"Yes please"  
"You're having a healthy baby boy congratulations"  
I look at the screen I can see my little boy.  
"Hello my beautiful baby boy I love you"  
Blaze is outside waiting for me.  
"So what's the verdict"  
"It's a boy"  
Blaze raps me in his big arms spinning me around. I laugh at moments like these, it's hard to forget he is not my baby's father. I know that there can never be anything between us I guess am meant to be alone. If I have my son then that's ok.

I head back to my house to the baby's room. I have been doing little bits here and there. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I decided on an underwater theme. Complete with a trident. I don't know where the idea came I just had a dream one night. I guess it stuck with me I can feel my son moving around inside me.  
"Not long now baby"  
I have been thinking about names for the baby the past week and I decided to name. Baby storm because he took my world by storm. Plus I have always loved anything to do with water. I love looking out at a storm raging outside clearing anything in its path. I hope my son will be like a storm never letting anything get in his way.

For his middle name, I chose lake because that's where I first made love to his father. Although I will won't be telling him that until he is at least 30.  
I wish his father could be apart of his life, even if he doesn't want to be apart of mine. I tried to find him once but with no last name and no clue where he came from. I have no idea where to start I haven't even heard from Zeus so am at a loss at what to do.  
"God Poseidon where are you, your son needs you"  
So do I, but I can't bring myself to say that. Even though no one can hear me.  
"Guess it's you and me storm I hope am enough"


	6. Chapter 6 Poseidon

I have been in Tartarus for 100 years and I can still remember Connor's face. The feel of his touch. It's has kept me going when at times I wanted to give up. The only way to kill a god is to kill ourselves and I have been so close. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much, but now I am free. I will see my Connor again even if I have to fight my brothers to do it. Connor is my world he is all that matters. I just hope he will forgive me I hope he will listen when I explain what's happened but most of all I hope he will forgive the fact that I didn't tell him what I am.

The first thing I do when I am released is going and see my brother, to find a way for me and Connor to be together.  
I find Zeus in the viewing room where we see all that goes on in the earth.  
"Zeus"  
"Poseidon when did you get of Tartarus"  
"You should know you the one who put me there"  
"You knew the rules and you broke them anyway. It's my job to uphold the laws. even when it's my own brother who has to be punished"  
"I am not interested in your excuses. You're the one who sent me to watch over Connor"  
"I sent you to watch over him not fuck him"  
"He is my mate, Zeus"  
"You are a god you do not get the luxury of having a mate. This is the price we paid to become what we are"  
"Yeah well maybe the price was too high"  
"Even so it cannot be changed. We are what we are. You made your choice a millennia ago"  
"I was foolish I was young. The fates should have told us the price before we made the deal"  
"Maybe so but that doesn't change anything"  
"Zeus is there any way I can be with Connor please brother I can't be without him"  
"This is not within my power. I am sorry the only thing that can change anything is the fates"  
The fates haven't been seen in thousands of years. The three sisters of destiny they made us a deal millions of years ago. To change us into gods to watch over the earth, but at the time we made the deal we didn't know the price to become what we are. The universe demands a price and that price was that we can't mate. We must spend eternity alone. We were foolish only thinking about what we would gain and not what we would lose.  
"Zeus please there has to be something. I need to see him to explain. I can't let him think I didn't love him because I do I love him. More than anything"  
"There is a way you can see him but your powers will be stripped while you're on earth. You can only stay there for 4 earth months no more. You can only go once"  
"I will take it but if I don't have my powers how will I protect him"  
"You will remain to be able to shift that is all as that was your power before we took the deal"

I run to the portal and I get to the sons of anarchy pack a little over an hour. After I met with Zeus the only thing I have is the shirt on my back. When I reach Connors door I knock loudly. I can hear him inside then the door is opened by a man I don't know.  
"Who are you"  
"I am Connors friend who are you"  
"I am his mate"  
Before I can move the man knocks me out. As the blackness descends over me I see Connor and I know everything I have done has been worth it.


	7. Chapter 7 Connor

t's been 10 minutes since Poseidon arrived at my door and am still in shock. After blaze brought an unconscious Poseidon inside, I haven't been able to be still. What's he doing back here and why now? Where the fuck has he been. I hear a grunt turn around and there is Poseidon, sitting up. He turns to face me and his eyes go wide. His face goes pale and fuck he is still gorgeous.  
"What the fuck are you doing here Poseidon? I thought I had seen the last of you"  
"What wrong with your stomach are you sick"  
"No am fine it was nice seeing you. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"  
"Connor please let me explain"  
"Explain what that you fucked me then left me. You knew you were my mate and you knew what it meant and you left anyway"  
"I didn't have a choice"  
"Yeah, you did. You could have called or hey you could have actually waited until I woke up before you took off asshole"  
"Connor please let me explain"  
"I don't want to hear your excuses now please leave. That's what you're good at"  
I can feel my eyes tearing up my hands are shaking and I feel so sick. I know this isn't good for the baby, but he has hurt me so much. I just want him to leave me alone. I want him to feel what I feel. I want him to hurt like I hurt.  
"Blaze honey could you please remove this asshole from my house"  
Blaze does as I ask. Poseidon says he will be back later but for once I hope he doesn't. Who does he think he is Thinking he can show up whenever he damned well pleases. Fuck that blaze shuts the door and leans against it, looking at me in disapproval.  
"What was with the honey comment Connor you made it sound like we're together"  
"I need him to believe that we are. I know he is going to leave again it's what he does. This way he will leave faster and I can get on with my life"  
"You should tell him about the baby Connor it's his son as well"  
"No, he is my son. Poseidon will leave again. It's better that he doesn't know. I don't want him to feel like he has to stick around for the baby. I think that would kill me. Seeing him every day acting like he wants me when after all this time I finally understand that he never really did. It's better this way please blaze just go along with it”  
I can see I put him a difficult spot but I can't let Poseidon back into my life because I know I won't survive it when he leaves again.  
"Fine I will go along with it but know this Connor I don't agree with what you're doing you owe your son more than a lie He deserves to know his father"  
I know blaze is right but I can't do I can't let him back it hurts too much.

4 hours later  
Blaze has headed home for the night am sitting down with a cup of hot chocolate when there is a knock on the door. It's Poseidon.  
"Can I come in please"  
"You have ten minutes"  
"Connor I know I did the wrong thing, but I didn't know I would be gone so long"  
"You don't have to explain anything to me. I get it what happened was just sex to you. You may be my mate but obviously, you don't feel the pull. I let you off the hook"  
""That’s not what happened"  
"Yes, it did. You fucked me then left. If you felt even a 10th of what I felt you wouldn't have been able to leave"  
"Connor please give me a chance. You're not letting me explain"  
"Because it doesn't matter. I moved on am with blaze"  
All the blood drains from his face.  
"No, you can't be. Your my mate that mean’s that no one can be with you"  
"Not when my true mate doesn't want me"  
"But I do want you"  
"It's too late Poseidon there's to much hurt. I can't trust you"  
"Please don't say that"  
I can see he is not going to let this go so I say the one thing that will make him leave. Even though it kills me to say it. I can feel my heart breaking in my chest but it has to be said.  
"Poseidon am pregnant with blazes child"  
"That's impossible men can't get pregnant"  
"Turns out I can. Something about being a true omega. Anyway it doesn't matter now am with Blaze, so you can just leave it shouldn't be so hard you have done it before"  
"But you're my mate were bonded"  
"I spoke to Jax about that. When the baby is born there is a spell to break the bond. We won't be mates anymore and you can have what you wanted since you came. You will be free of me"  
"I never wanted to be free of you Connor I love you"  
"No, you don't that's just the bond that's talking because if you loved me you wouldn't have left. Now please leave my house your ten minutes are up"

He turns and walks away he doesn't look back. I try to tell myself that am doing the right thing, but it's killing me. My soul feels like it's tearing in too and one half just walked out the door without a look back.

I lied when I said the bond could be broken it can't but he doesn't have to know that. I will always be tied to Poseidon. There will never be another for me, but I can't be with someone when I don't know they will be there in the morning.  
"It's better this way"  
Now if only I can make myself believe that.


	8. Chapter 8 Poseidon

How could this have happened? How could have I let this happen? I am to late and now Connor is lost to me forever. I don't know if I can survive without him. Fuck it even hurts to breath. How can I go on knowing that I broke my mates heart.

I head to the one person who will know if I can win back Connor or at least explain to him what happened. Jax he is the only one mated in the pack. He will know if I stand a chance. When I get there Jax is waiting for me outside he house.  
"Poseidon nice to see you"  
"Jax what the hell happened after Connor came back"  
"You broke his heart. That's what happened. You left him alone after he let you into his heart. Fuck man your the only person he has ever been with"  
"I never had a choice"  
"Please you are a god. How could you not have a choice"  
"How did you know what I am Jax I never told you"  
"I knew Zeus a long time ago"  
"What how"  
"It doesn't matter right now. You need to focus on Connor. You need to win him back, because I know Connor better than anyone and right now he is in so much pain. He is so angry and it's not good for the baby"  
"So he is really pregnant then"  
"Yeah he is. he is 6 months"  
I stand there and do the math in my head. The only person he was with 6 months ago was me that means.  
"Wait the baby is mine"  
"Well duh who else could it be. Your the only Connor has been with. When you mated it changed Connor inside. He can't even get hard for anyone else"  
"So he is not with that dickhead that was at his house"  
"Hey that dickhead is one of my enforces"  
"He lied to me Jax. He said the baby wasn't mine and he was with blaze. How could he lie to me"  
"Because you left Poseidon and in his mind that meant you didn't want him. Now he thinks that if you stay it will be because of the baby. Not because you love him and want to be with him"  
"But I do love him"  
"Then you need to tell him that"  
"I tried he didn't want to listen"  
"Well try again and again if you have to. Make him listen because if you don't fix this then Connor will be alone for the rest of his life. That is not expectable to me. Now go over there and fix it"

 

I turn and run back to Connors house. I bang on his door he opens it and his eyes are red where he has been crying. I walk to him but he backs away from me.  
"Why did you lie Connor? The baby is mine"  
"No the baby is mine"  
"He is both of ours"  
"So what You want to be in his life?"  
"I want to be in both of your live‘s"  
"That's not going to happen. You can be in his life as much as you want but you and me are finished"  
"I don't except that"  
"I don't care what you except"  
"Please let me explain. I need to you to hear this. It will effect the baby Connor"  
"What do you mean what's going to happen to my son"  
"First I need to tell you who and what I am before I tell you the rest"  
"So tell me"  
"I am the god Poseidon ruler of the seas"  
"The fuck you Are don't lie to me. Gods don't exist"  
"I promise you I am not lying. Let me guess, on your last exam the doctor found the baby was surrounded by more water than normal. am I right"  
Connor goes white  
"How did you know that. You weren't there"  
"Because the baby is my son therefore he will be a demigod. He needs more water so his body becomes accustomed to the element he will control "  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this when we met"  
"Because I was forbidden. There is a rule that's we cannot ever take a mate. It's the price we paid to be what we are. There is a prophecy that a child will be born to a human and a god. That child will be more powerful that both. So it was decreed that if it should ever happen the child will be killed as well as the human, and the god will be sent to tarterus for all of eternity. That's is where I have been for the past 6 months. I had to pay for what we had done, but know this I will protect you and our child with my life. I am sorry I never told you but I couldn't. There was no way for me to contact you"  
I can see Connor is spinning trying to take all of this in. He starts swaying on his feet. I grab him and sit him on the sofa.  
"Is my son going to die "  
"No I will never allow that to happen. Connor I love you both too much to allow harm to come to either of you"  
"Why did you come back if it forbidden for us to be together"  
"Because I had to see you. I had to explain. My brother has given me 4 months to say my goodbyes, but while I am here my powers have been stripped. I can only shift into my wolf now that am here"  
"Wait you can shift into a wolf"  
"Yes"  
"This is too much. I need time. I need to think. Please can you leave now. I can't do this"

I can see Connor is at the end of rope. I know its best if I leave him for a while, but I won't be going far.  
"I am going to shift. I will always be near by. When you are ready all you have to do is call my name and I will return. I promise am not leaving again"  
I turn and walk out the door. Then I shift into my white wolf and take watch. I will protect my mate and child no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9 Connor

I can't believe what Poseidon has just told me. I mean fuck I am mated and pregnant to a freaking god. I now know he had a good reason for leaving, but at the same time I can't open my heart again. When he has to leave again because I know he will, I don't think I could survive that again. I need to do what is best for my child and right now that means getting information out of Poseidon. If my child really will be half god then there are things I need to know. Fuck I wish this wasn't so hard. S  
Sometimes I regret mating Poseidon, but then if never mated him I wouldn't have my son. And storm makes all this pain worth it.

 

Tonight Jax is putting on the monthly party. There will be karaoke. Music has always been a part of my life. Sometimes when I can't find the words to say how I feel, I listen to a song and it's like I could have written it. Maybe tonight I will sing a little song to Poseidon. Maybe then he will understand how I feel. I have decided to sing wanted you more by lady antebellum. I think that song best describes our relationship because if he wanted me like I wanted him, he would have fought. Not give up and stay away from me.

I have been feeling restless the past few days. I can't shift into my wolf this far into my pregnancy and it's making more irritable. Which in turn is making my mood low.  
There is knock on the door it's blaze.  
"Hey blaze what's up"  
"Nothing just wanted to see if you want to go for a walk. I know you have been feeling restless the past few days. Going for a walk might help"  
"That's a good idea actually let me get my coat"

I go and get my coat. We leave the house, we are walking for about five minutes when blaze speaks again.  
"So how are thing going with Poseidon"  
"Things are complicated at the moment. I know I need to speak with him about the baby. I know he wants to be apart of his life but right now when I am around him it hurts breath. I can't look at him without thinking about what we could have had"  
"So be with him then. I know you love him"  
"It's not that easy"  
"Yes, it is. I know you blame him for walking away, for not fighting for you. But right now he is fighting. He wants to be with and you're just too hurt to see that maybe you need to fight for him. Maybe you need to give him a chance. He knows he screwed up, but he is trying to make things better. Give him a chance"

When blaze puts it like that maybe he is right maybe I do need to give Poseidon another chance but can I risk it?  
"I will think about it"  
We head home it's about an hour before the party. I have decided to sing another song. One I hope let’s Poseidon know that I want to give this another chance. So I have decided to sing truly madly deeply by savage garden

I head to the party an hour later Poseidon is inside I walk over to him.  
"Hey am glad your here"  
I can tell he is shocked.  
"Yeah me too. So does this mean you're ready to talk to me"  
"Come back to my place after the party"  
"Ok"  
"Oh hey, Poseidon listen to the songs tonight. You might be surprised"

I head over to the stage. I am nervous but I know this is the right thing to do.  
"Hey everyone this song goes out to that special man in my life. The father of my son"  
Then I start to sing I can see tears coming to his eyes.  
When it's over I go over to him put my arms around him and say.  
"I forgive you and I love you we will work this out"  
And I mean it. Bring it on gods cause I will fight for my mate and I will fight for my child.


	10. Chapter 10 Poseidon

It's been a little over a week since I and Connor got back together and it has been the best time of my very long life. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much, but I know that our time is running short. The baby will be here soon and I will have to leave for good. But I will fight to stay with my family. Connor is looking more beautiful every day although his body is starting to hurt a lot more than normal. I spoke to the doc and he thinks the baby could be early, because of how big Connor is. The thought of anything happening to him or our son is terrifying.  
"Poseidon where are you"  
"In here Connor"  
Connor waddles in holding his hand over his stomach.  
"what are you doing love"  
"just getting a start on the baby's room"  
"oh do you need any help"  
"no am fine. Why don’t you go and have a lie-down? You look exhausted"  
Connor hasn’t been able to sleep for the past few days.  
"Poseidon am fine"  
"please for me Connor you haven't been sleeping well"  
"yeah well your son has been keeping me up kicking me all night"  
"why is he only my son when he is doing something wrong"  
"because am perfect I never do anything wrong dah"  
"yes you are"  
Connor blushes he doesn’t understand how beautiful he is to me.  
"Connor we need to talk about what’s going to happen when the baby’s born"  
"do we have to do this now"  
"yeah love we don’t have much time left"  
"thanks for reminding me"  
"Connor don't be like that. You know we need to figure out what we are going to do"  
"I know but it hurts to think about you not being here. I need you and so does our son"  
It kills me to see Connor so upset but I know that we need to decide what we are going to. Closing our eyes and wishing it wasn't true won't work.  
"Connor you know the last thing I want to do is to leave you and Storm, but let's face the odds are not in our favor"  
"nice reference there to the hunger games love"  
"what are the hunger games?"  
"forget it"  
"Connor I love you and I will fight to stay with you, but even as a god there are only so many things I can do. The rest is up to fate"  
"fuck fate and fuck your brothers. You are my mate. The father of my son they will have to go through me to get to you. God or not"  
"fuck I love you"  
I have never loved anyone before Conner. I didn't know love could be this consuming. It fills every part of my soul and every day it grows.


	11. Chapter 11 Connor

I feel fat. Poseidon keeps saying am beautiful and I suppose to him I am in the way a whale is beautiful kind of way. I am 8 months into this never-ending pregnancy, and I can't wait for it to be over. I keep saying to myself 4 weeks to go like a mantra in my head. It will all be over in 4 weeks then I remember that Poseidon will have to leave soon after and my heart breaks. I don't know how am going to do this on my own. He is going to miss so much. The baby’s first days of life. When he learns to crawl. When he learns to speak and walk. It kills me so much to know he isn’t going to be there. I don’t know if am strong enough to raise this baby on my own.  
"hey beautiful you ok"  
"yeah just having some of those Braxton Hicks contractions doc was talking about'  
"what why didn’t you tell me"  
"I didn’t want to worry you, you have so much on your mind. You may be a God but your still only a man. Besides its nothing to worry about. I still have 4 weeks left, although it feels like 4 years at the moment"  
"Connor you need to tell me these things. Whether there something to worry about or not it's our son your talking about"  
"I know"  
I do know he is right. When it comes to Storm we’re both his parents and anything that happens, we both need to have a say. While we can make still make decisions together. I go to stand up to hug Poseidon when my waters break.  
"Poseidon my waters just broke"  
"don't be silly your not due for 4 weeks"  
"Poseidon I know am not due for 4 weeks BUT MY FUCKING WATERS JUST BROKE"  
"'Oh shit"

4 hours later  
I have been in labor for what feels like forever. How the fuck do woman do this it fucking hurts.  
I scream as another contraction comes.  
"just breath baby that’s it"  
"IF YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING BREATH ONE MORE TIME. I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT WITH MY TEETH"

Poseidon goes white. If I didn't feel like I was being ripped apart then it would have been funny. But right now all I can do is just get through the next minute. I didn't know it would be this painful. I thought woman were being dramatic, but now I fucking commend them. I wonder why they decide to do this. I wonder how they do more than once. It awes me. Just then doc walks in.

"ok Conner was ready for you I think its best we do the c-section now"  
"WELL ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME WHAT TOOK SO LONG"  
"sorry I had to wait until the theatre was ready. I had to call the staff in you wasn't due for another 4 weeks. We thought we had time"  
"yeah so did I. Can I be knocked out now please"  
"am sorry Connor we need you awake. The best I can do is numb you from the chest down"  
As he says this I realize that in next few minutes were going to be a father.  
"Poseidon I cant do this what if I fuck it up"  
"Connor you are amazing and you will make an amazing father. Now get your head together and give birth to our son"

It might sound harsh but at that moment, its what I needed to hear. So I take a breath.  
"ok doc lets go have a baby"


	12. Chapter 12 Poseidon

I have never in my immortal life felt so helpless than these past few hours. Seeing Conner in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it is killing me, but I know that in an hour it will all be over. And our beautiful storm will be born. I honestly don't know how am ever going to get the strength to leave them, but I also know I cannot put them in danger by staying.

I have not told Connor that I am leaving after our son is born. I just can't bring myself to tell him. As the doctor gets ready to open Conner up I hold his hand and look into his eyes memorizing his face.  
"I love you so much Connor always know that. Whatever comes next I love you and I love our son"  
"I know you do now stop being so dramatic. We will figure out how to fight them"  
Just then we hear the most beautiful sound in the world. Our son crying.  
"is he ok doc"  
"he is perfect Connor. Do you want to hold him"  
"yes please"  
Doc brings the baby over he is so beautiful. His eyes are aqua blue the color of the clearest ocean. His hair is pure blond. He has cupid bow lips and the tiniest hands I have ever seen.  
"he is perfect"  
"look at what we did Poseidon"  
"I know. Can I hold him"  
"of course"  
I take my son into my arms. I can feel the power inside of him. He is going to be strong. He almost feels like he is a full god but I can also sense his wolf calling mine. I let my wolf take over a bit, I can see both wolves cuddling. My wolf protecting his. After all, my wolf is storms wolfs dad.

"Hello, my beautiful son. I am your dad I love you so much and I want to you to know that although I won't be around, I will always be watching over you. I will always protect you"  
"Poseidon what are you talking about"  
"Connor we both know we cant fight them. I have to leave to protect you and the baby"  
Connors' eyes fill with tears but there is also an anger in them as well  
"you're going to leave again after everything"  
"Connor I have to. Its the only way I can protect you both"  
"we can find another way Poseidon"  
"no, we cant. I made a deal and now I have to stick to it"  
"but you had more time"  
"Connor if stay any longer I won't be able to leave"  
"please don’t go you promised you wouldn’t leave again"  
"I am so sorry Connor this is the only way to keep storm safe"  
Just then a bright light enters the room I turn around and there stands Zeus and Hades.  
"Zeus Hades what are you doing here"  
I had Connor our son then turn around to face my brothers.  
"I don’t know. We have been summoned here" Zeus say's as he looks confused.  
Then three beautiful people enter the room.  
"we brought you here. For now is the time to change the future. We are the fates"  
Everybody in the rooms gasps, the fates haven’t been seen for a very long time.  
"What do you mean. You will not harm my son"  
"we have come to harm no one Poseidon least of all storm"  
"so why are you here," Connor says  
"It is written in the stars, Poseidon and the omega will usher in a new era. Where God and man will be connected by soul and by life. Their child will lead the new generation to a peace between all races, but first the three gods Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades must find there soul mate and bear children. The first by Poseidon and the omega will be alpha. Hades will be the enforcer and Zeus will be the omega. As it is written so shall it be. For the days of old are gone. The times of the gods in the heavens comes to an end and the time to rule over all races from the lands below has come"  
We all stand in shock at what we have just heard. The fates disappear after there little bombshell.  
I turn to Zeus and Hades.  
"what the fuck just happened," Zeus says  
"I think we have just been demoted,” said Hades always the sarcastic one.  
"but I can still feel that I am a god"  
"Well, it appears we can’t return to the heavens. I have tried. The fates must have blocked the way" Zeus says  
"ok I know this is a big deal and all that but can you all please get the hell out. I have just given birth am tired I want my mate this can all wait until morning. Apparently, you're not going anywhere"  
God, I love Connor.


	13. Chapter 13 Connor

Its been a little over 12 hours since storm was born and every time I look at him I fall more in love.  
He is perfect in every way, even though the water in the house keeps going insane. Poseidon said its perfectly normal just as normal as when he suddenly turns into a pure white wolf like his father. As for the fact that my son will one day rule the gods is a little daunting. So much for the normal life, I wanted for him. Well as normal as a demigod and alpha wolf could have anyway.

Zeus and Hades are on there way over as well as Jax and Antony. We are going to figure out what going to happen next. I am still angry at what Poseidon was going to do after Connor was born. But I can understand why it was going to do what he did. I forgive him, doesn't mean am still not pissed though because I am. Am holding Storm when there is a knock on the door Poseidon gets it.  
"Hello brother,” Hades says  
"Hello, Hades please all come in," Poseidon says to Hades, Jax, Antony, and Zeus.

They all come in and sit down. Poseidon comes and takes Storm. He hasn't been able to be away from him since he was born. Every time I see him holding Storm I melt and forget why I am so angry at him.  
"Poseidon being a father suits you and might I say your mate is glowing” Hades say's  
I feel the blood rush to my cheeks is actually blushing.  
"thanks, Hades its good to see you"  
"am sorry Poseidon I should have never taken you away from your mate and child I see that now," Zeus says.  
I can see he means it and as I look at Storm, I see his innocence and I don't want to hold grudges. I want us to be a family so I take a breath and turn to Zeus.  
"its ok Zeus I understand the position you were in. even though being without Poseidon nearly killed me. I understand there were rules you had to follow and I forgive you. But I want you to know you try to separate my family again. There will be no place for you to hide. God or not I will destroy you. Are we clear"  
"yeah"  
"good now let's talk about what we are going to do next. As far I see it Poseidon and I raise our son with the help of my pack and of course his uncles Hades and Zeus"  
"you would let us be a part of his life," Zeus says  
"of course. You are family now as for your part you and Hades need to find your mate and knock him or her up"  
"wow what a romantic you are Connor," Jax says with a laugh  
"well you know I try"I laugh  
"thank you, Connor, for welcoming us,” Hades says  
"your family doesn't it bother you that you're not in Olympus anymore and that you don't rule anymore"  
"no, in fact, I am relieved besides the fates where right it is time for a new generation to rule. Our job now is to guide them to there path" Zeus says  
"when you say it like that you make it sound easy"  
"no, in fact, I think it will be incredibly hard and I think the hardest part will be finding mine and Hades mates," Zeus says  
"yeah I think your right I mean who would want you brother,” Poseidon says with a laugh  
"don't listen to him Zeus your hot and Hades you are beautiful"  
"I don’t think I like the way your speaking about another male mate,” Poseidon says with a grimace  
"you know I love you more than my life it's not my fault your brothers are hot"  
Poseidon just glare's at his brothers. I laugh as I look around my home. I see the family I never thought I would have. For the first time in almost a year, I am happy and I have a place where I belong. What more could I ask for?


End file.
